Elevator Panic
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Blaine is claustrophobic and does handle being trapped in an elevator very well. Luckily Kurt is in there too to calm him down. Warning spoiler speculation for episode 6x05


**Just a quick little drabble about Blaine being claustrophobic during the elevator scene in episode 6x05. Enjoy!**

As soon as the doors of the elevator close, they know they've made a mistake. The elevator doesn't start to move. Instead, it starts to shake and the lights flicker on and ofh. "What kind of elevator is this?" Blaine asks, looking around, panic in his eyes. Suddenly all of the shaking stops and three single spotlights flick on.

"I don't think this is a real elevator… Kurt replies, looking around as well. "Freaking Sue. This needs to stop." He moves towards the door and starts to bang on the metal doors. "Sue, let us out right now!" he demands, but gets no answer. Instead, the only thing he hears is the sound of heavy breathing behind him. He turns around and sees Blaine crouch against the back walls of the "elevator". He's pale and breathing heavily. "Blaine? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Kurt asks, walking over to him.

"F-fine." Blaine replies, but Kurt knows better.

"No you're not." Kurt says walking closer, trying to reach out for him.

"Stop! D-don't touch me!" Blaine says loudly. "I-I'm claustrophobic."

"You're claustrophobic?" Kurt asks. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
>"N-not s-something I like to share." Blaine says in between heavy breaths.<p>

"Okay, well don't worry. It's going to be okay." Kurt reassures him before moving back to the two front doors. "Sue, open up! This isn't funny anymore."

"Until you two are once again Klaine...no one will be leaving this elevator." Came a voice through the speaker of the elevator.

"Sue! I'm not playing around!" Kurt screams. "Blaine can't breathe! He's claustrophobic. You have to stop!"

"So calm him down, Porcelain." the voice says. "If anyone can do it, it's you." Kurt still feels like he wants to scream. But, he knows the voice- that's probably Becky or Sue- is right. He moves towards Blaine who has already undone his bowtie in an attempt to try and breathe better. "Okay Blaine, I need you to focus on me." Kurt says softly. "There is air in here and you can breathe. It's all in your head."

"No-no it's too small." Blaine whimpers. "I have to get out Kurt. Get me out of here."

"Shh, shh…" Kurt soothes. "L-look at me. Don't think about the elevator. Think about a good time...like...uhh...the day we first met! Tell me about it."

"K-Kurt, I don't…" Blaine stutters.

"Just tell me Blaine." Kurt demands.

"W-we w-were on the s-staircase. I was h-heading to an impromptu p-performance for the Warblers." Blaine says. "I w-was in a rush and was barely noticing anything around me, but then I heard…"

"Excuse me, Can I ask you a question. I'm new here." Kurt interjects with a smile.

"I-I t-told you my name and you told me yours." Blaine said. "Then I took your hand and we ran down a hallway which was a short cut…"

"Even though, we both know it wasn't." Kurt says and Blaine blushes a little bit.

"A-and then I sang for you and couldn't take my eyes off of you." Blaine finishes. His breathing is much slower and his color is beginning to return to his face. "I feel a little better." he admits, leaning his head onto Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm glad. Just keep breathing." Kurt tells him. Suddenly Blaine realizes how wrong this is. He's with Dave, not Kurt.

"Kurt, we can't do this." Blaine says. "We keep trying and trying and nothing works out. A-and I'm with Dave."

"I know that." Kurt says. "It wasn't me who trapped us in here. It was Sue."

"I get that." Blaine says. "But I just can't help feeling like there's more you want to say…"

"Of course there's more I want to say!" Kurt yells, finally letting his feelings erupt from his body. "I still love you! But you know that! And I know you still love me too! I know I hurt you, but I am so so sorry. All I want is to make it up to you. That's why I came back here, but you're with Dave and you're happy! So I can't say anything! I can't do anything. I'm stuck...and there's nothing I can do about it." After finishing his rant, Kurt is nearly out of breath.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Kurt." Blaine says. "I mean of course I still love you, b-but we can't keep doing this. It's not helping either of us. And my relationship with Dave... it's just easy or it was until Sue started meddling in it. I mean...It's not like what we had but it's still a relationship."

"And I get that." Kurt replies, tears in his eyes. "I just...don't know what to do anymore. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Blaine replies, getting a little choked up. "Kurt, I didn't know how to live without you. One day I was planning our wedding and the next you were gone from my life. I failed out of NYADA. I got so depressed I didn't leave my bed for days. You broke me...but I'm trying to move on."

"I'm trying to move on. I promise I am." Kurt says in desperation. "But-but it's just not working. Please, I'll do anything to get you back again. Anything." That's when the tears really start flowing. Blaine can't stand to see Kurt cry. He leans in and cups Kurt's face before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Shh, stop." Blaine says. "I'm not promising anything….we'll see. Just stop crying. You know I could never stand seeing you cry." Kurt laughs and wipes his tears before leaning into Kurt's side. There settled in the corner of the elevator, pressed against one another when they hear a ding and then the elevator doors open.

"You are free to leave. Have a good day...Klaine…" Comes the familiar voice through the speaker of the elevator, signalling to the boys that it's finally time to leave.


End file.
